


Vera's Vivid World

by venusrosy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, vera is a bi disaster™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: A bunch of one shots surronding my character, Vera Kryoff, and her world filled with Jedi, senators, and a few Sith lords...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	1. Beardless

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Vera's Vivid World! As the summary says, this is a book of one shots about Vera Kryoff and her (mostly) humourous adventures. This is mostly meant to be funny, but I'll throw in some kinda sad or angsty ones in there somewhere. Enjoy!

_Summary : Obi-Wan shaves his beard_

* * *

"No fucking way! You look like twenty years younger!" 

Obi-Wan exited the bathroom, a sheepish look on his face. Luke and Leia, sitting in their mother's lap, instantly burst into tears at the sight of Obi-Wan, beardless. 

"Be quiet, Vera, it's not funny." Obi-Wan grumbled as she laughed at him.

"It is kind of funny," said Anakin as he took the crying Luke and tried to soothe him. Seeing their father, both babies stopped crying. Typical.

"I didn't come here to be verbally assaulted," Obi-Wan grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It doesn't look bad, you just look...different," Padmé said, but Obi-Wan still didn't look convinced.

"Why did you even do it?" Vera asked, now crossing her arms. She could probably somewhat guess.

"Ahsoka told me she heard Duchess Satine say she liked clean-shaven men."

"And when did she tell you this?"

"Yesterday, when you two got home from your shopping spree."

"Where we never ran into Duchess Satine once."

Obi-Wan grew red and embarrassed.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled, as the rest of the group laughed, even baby Luke and Leia.


	2. It's A Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vera screws up on a mission and argues with Anakin, she wishes she was never born. Qui-Gon Jinn takes her into an alternate universe where she wasn't.

The ship was hurdling towards Coruscant, and it was all my fault. I had broke the damn controls while panicking and now we had a chance of dying and crashing and it was all my fault.

"Is there anything I can do?" I screamed over the sounds of random buttons and error messages.

"You've done enough! Go sit down outside the control room! I don't wanna see you right now!" Anakin yelled out at me.

I stumbled around the careening ship and sunk to the floor. I can't believe this is how I go out. Young, able, still a virgin. Not fair. The ship entered atmosphere and I tucked my head into my knees bracing myself for impact.

None ever came. The ship slowed and I saw out the window that Obi-Wan was landing our ship to safety.

"Oh, good," I said, standing up on wobbly legs. I dusted off my pants and headed out the ship door.

"VERA!"

Uh oh.

I looked behind me at the doors and saw Anakin, fuming.

"Oh, uh, hey there," I laughed nervously.

"Looks what you did! We could've died! All because you panicked a little and broke the most vital control!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"That's always your excuse! 'I didn't mean to'! 'It wasn't my fault'! Grow UP! You're grounded, young lady!"

And with that, he stormed off into the temple. 

Obi-Wan looked at me, and I looked down at my boots.

"That was your fault, and you do need to get some personal responsibility for your actions," Obi-Wan said.

"Look, I get it, I screwed up. Thanks for making me feel even worse about it." I said quietly, tears pooling up in my eyes.

"Vera wait-"

I sprinted off in the direction of Padmé and Anakin's apartment, still sobbing. It was a long walk, and the elevator took a long time, but I made it.

"Vera? What's wrong?" Padmé asked, playing with the twins on the floor.

"Ask your husband. He'll tell you. Be prepared for me to get sent to bed without dessert."

"That bad?"

"That bad. I freaked out and broke the most important control on the ship."

"The brakes?"

"The brakes."

"I'll talk to him when he gets home. I'll sneak you a blue milkshake."

"Thanks, Padmé."

I entered my room and slammed the door, jumping face first onto my bed. More tears fell and I let myself cry.

"I wish I was never born!" I whispered, before falling asleep...

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my bed anymore. In fact, I wasn't _anywhere._ It was entirely white, and it hurt my eyes.

"Woah, what the hell? Where am I?"

"The force in-between. Not dead, not quite alive." said a voice from somewhere, but I couldn't see anyone.

"You mean I'm _dead_?! Anakin must've been really mad."

"Oh my stars, you're so dumb."

The voice became closer and I could see Qui-Gon Jinn walking towards me.

"Master Jinn? You're dead? How am I seeing you?"

"The author couldn't think of another dead Jedi. So I'm the best choice, I guess."

"Makes sense."

"Anyways, I'm here to show you that you should wish you were still alive."

"I didn't actually mean it. I was so upset I just said the most cliche thing I could. To move the plot forward. I don't think our author is very creative. Or smart."

I felt myself fall to the ground.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"Careful what you say, she could kill you," Qui-Gon said, nodding his head.

"So, are you gonna show me what happens, or..." 

"Oh, yes, right. Let's go!"

Qui-Gon took my hand and suddenly, we were on a big ship, and there were a bunch of people in uniform, and some wicked cool ships. 

"What is this place?" I asked, in awe.

"The Death Star. Made by Darth Vader." Qui-Gon answered.

"Who's Darth Vader?"

Qui-Gon pointed at a tall figure in a black suit and mask, and I cowered.

"Why is this important? I don't even know this Vader guy."

"Oh, but you do."

"No, I really don't."

Qui-Gon groaned.

"It's Anakin! It's what he would've become if it wasn't for you!" 

I paled. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"If you hadn't run out of the opera, Anakin would've heard the tragedy of Darth Plageius, and decided that following the Chancellor was a good idea."

"So, he would've gone to the dark side for Padmé?"

"Yep."

I stared at the masked figure in disbelief. That monster couldn't be Anakin. 

"What about Luke and Leia?"

Qui-Gon took my hand once again, and I opened my eyes on Tatooine, on a moisture farm that I remembered from when Anakin and I visited his step-father, Cliegg, and his son, Owen, and Owen's girlfriend, Beru. 

"Luke!" I heard a woman yell from the house.

"Coming!"

A small blonde boy, around 8 or 9, came running. 

"Awe, he's so cute!" I exclaimed. "But what's he doing here? And where's Leia?"

"Obi-Wan separated them. Tatooine for Luke because this is the last place Anakin would look, and so he could keep watch over him. Leia's on Alderaan with Senator Organa and his wife. Thought it would be easier to keep them separate so if one was found and killed or taken by Vader, one would survive to hopefully stop him."

I watched Luke inside the house, drinking blue milk from a glass. Poor kid. 

"Can I see Leia?" I asked.

"Of course."

I took his hand and I opened my eyes on Alderaan. A little brunette girl, obviously the same age as Luke, stood on the balcony of a large house.

"Leia, wash up for dinner!"

My heart hurt. She looked so much like her mom...

Padmé. I had almost forgot about her in my shock over this. 

"Qui-Gon, what happens to Padmé in this alternate universe? Is she on the Death Star? Or is she the one who called for Luke?"

"She's not anywhere. She's dead."

My jaw dropped.

"How?"

"Broken heart."

I scoffed.

"No way, that's not true. She's way stronger than that. How did that happen?"

"Ask George Lucas."

"Who's that?"

Qui-Gon quickly coughed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Take my hand," he ordered, and I did.

I opened my eyes in a large tomb. Oh. Turns out it _was_ true. The tomb was dark, a single candle burning. I walked in further. I saw a large glass coffin, brown curls splayed all around the body. I got closer and saw exactly what I was fearing. Padmé, lying there, her hair dotted with funeral flowers, and clasped in her hands over her swollen belly was the necklace Anakin carved for her.

"No," I gasped. 

"Yes."

"Not funny!"

"Sorry."

"This is really what happens if I was never born. What happens to Obi-Wan? Ahsoka? Cassie? The Jedi?!"

"Obi-Wan duels Anakin and goes into hiding. Ahsoka is part of a rebel alliance. Cassie and the Jedi...they've all been killed. Palpatine ordered the clones kill all of them in a mission called Order 66. Anakin kills all the younglings."

"Oh, god."

"I know it can seem like we are unimportant, or failures when we mess up. But every single person in this galaxy changed people's lives. The force may control you, but you control your destiny. And you chose this destiny."

"No! I wanna go back! Please, take me back! Take me back!"

* * *

"No! Take me back! Please!"

"Vera, wake up!"

My eyes opened on the faces of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Ahsoka, and Cassie. 

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up and holding ny head.

"We heard you screaming "no, i wanna go back!". We really should be asking you what happened," Ahsoka said.

"I wished I was never born, and I guess I had a dream where Qui-Gon showed me what would happen if I was never born."

"Qui-Gon, I thought he was dead?" Padmé asked, looking confused.

"He is. He said the author couldn't think of anyone else."

"Ohhhhhh."

"So, what happens?" Obi-Wan asked, handing me a glass of blue milk. I cringed, thinking of that alternate Luke. He took the hint and set it back on the table.

"Anakin becomes goes to the dark side and becomes a sith lord called Darth Vader, Obi-Wan goes into hiding, Padmè dies of a broken heart, Luke and Leia get separated, Ahsoka joins a rebel alliance to stop Vader, and Cassie gets killed by the clones in an operation called Order 66."

There was an awkward silence.

"Broken heart?" Padmé scoffed.

"That's what I said! He said to ask a guy named George Lucas, whatever that means."

"Hey, would you guys mind if you left me and Vera alone for a second?" Anakin asked.

The group nodded and headed out for the room.

"Broke heart, puh-lease," I heard Padmé mutter, and I giggled.

Once everyone was out, Anakin sat down on the foot of my bed.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry," he said, softly

"It's okay. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. We both messed up."

"Looks like Qui-Gon taught you a good life lesson."

"Well, it was really more of an anti-suicide message, so you should actually thank Obi-Wan for also yelling at me."

Anakin laughed and helped me stand. I gave him a big hug, and smiled.

"Am I ungrounded?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I guess, you seemed to learn your lesson. But no dessert." 

I smirked.

"And if I catch Padmé sneaking you some I'll ground you. Again."

My jaw dropped open. 

"I'm just glad you're okay, young one."

"Yeah, me too."

We hugged again and walked out to the living room.

"So, one last thing. Did I look good as Darth Vader?" Anakin asked, and I giggled.

"If by good you mean stupid, then sure."

"Okay, you're grounded again."

"Hey!"


	3. Flygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera has a fun time chasing after some bad guys

"Woohoo! Take that dummy!"

"Vera! Calm down!"

Our ship careened around, zooming through the stars. It was my first time flying a big ship, and I was chasing after some idiot who decided that he should restart the ways of the Sith. Totally stupid. He didn't even know how to hold a lightsaber correctly!

"Sorry, Obi-Wan, this is just too fun!" I yelled into my headset, laughing hysterically

"Anakin, I blame you for this!" Obi-Wan shrieked as I made another nose dive.

"She is my padawan. What did you expect?" Anakin interjected, also laughing.

The man's ship started to sputter, and I knew it was over. 

"Permission to shoot?" I yelled through the headset.

"No, Vera!" Obi-Wan screamed, and I laughed again. "He's going down anyways, follow him!" 

I moved the ship into a nosedive, following the quickly falling ship. He'd most likely be dead when we got to him, but I guess Obi-Wan wanted to be extra careful.

We entered the planet's atmosphere. I groaned. I hated Endor. Those little ewoks annoyed the hell out of me. I followed the ship, and hovered near it when it exploded into a thousand pieces and caught fire. Yep, he wasn't surviving that.

"Land it, I just want to make sure," Obi-Wan said, and I landed the ship, scaring off some ewoks. Good. 

The three of us exited the ship, and yep, he was definitely dead. 

"Well, looks like he won't be flying anymore," Anakin said, scoffing.

"What an idiot," I groaned, rolling my eyes."

"So, who's gonna fly us back to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.

I smirked. 

"Oh not again."

"Sorry, Kenobsters, you'll just have to deal with Flygirl again."


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Vera reunite

They died the same day, in a span of only a few hours. They never got to meet one last time as he had been before. 

She watched him from above as he spoke to his son, feeling Obi-Wan's arm wrapped around her. Somehow, she managed to de-age her force ghost image, looking the way he had known her before, a fourteen year old girl with wide eyes and a never-ending smile.

The man took his final breaths and soon, Vera could hear him from afar. The big white emptiness of the force was large, and it would be a while before they met again. It had taken her a very long time to find her old friend, Cassie, who had died during the Jedi purge.

Vera could hear his prescence getting closer, and his voice, the same she had heard encouraging her all those years ago, making her smile. He had seen Obi-Wan next, and soon, it would be her.

"Vera?"

Vera turned around to meet Anakin.

"Hello, old friend."

The former master and padawan embraced, and both could feel the each other's pain and regret.

"I'm so sorry." Anakin whispered, holding her head close to him. 

"I forgive you, Master," she said, every happy memory of them flooding back after years of pushing them away.

"Why do you look the same as you did as a young girl? I remember seeing you older on the Death Star." Anakin asked, breaking momentarily from the hug.

"A part of me died when you turned, and I guess the force let me come back to how I was before, just as you have."

The two embraced again, and Vera tore away.

"Oh, Ani," she said, "there's someone else you need to see."

A brunette woman with flowers flowing in her hair and wearing a long blue dress appeared in the distance, smiling at them both.


	5. Friend, Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera and Cassie get into an argument

"What did you do?"

"I told you it wasn't me!"

"I know you're lying!"

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this, Vera!"

"Because you hurt me, Cassie!"

"You need to stop being so dramatic about it!"

"And you need to shut up and leave me alone!"

I crossed my arms as Cassie threw her hands into the air, taking a long deep breath.

"Okay, fine. Text me when you've calmed down and you're not acting like a brat who can't understand the truth."

She slammed the door of my house, and I sank down into tears on the kitchen floor. Why was I being so dramatic about this? It wasn't like it was a big deal or anything! Cassie was right, she always was. Oh god, I miss her already. Why did I tell her to leave.

"What happened?" Anakin asked as he walked downstairs, eating a sandwich. My sandwich, the missing one I had adamantly insisted Cassie had eaten.

"Anakin! _You_ ate my turkey sandwich?!" I yelled, staring at him in shock.

"Oh sorry, I thought Mom made it for me."

"Anakin, you're 24. Shmi isn't making you sandwiches anymore."

Anakin shrugged.

"I'll just make you one, then."

"No, idiot! That's why I was mad at Cassie! I thought she ate it!"

"Ohhhhh. Sorry."

"Ugh!"

I stormed upstairs, and grabbed my cell phone, opening the messages app and clicking on Cassie's name.

 **Today** 4:20 p.m

_Vera : sooo haha funny thing just happened. anakin ate my sandwich. i'm sorry i yelled at you_

_Cassie : i forgive you. i shouldn't have been so mad either_

_Vera : we good?_

_Cassie : of course <3_

_Cassie : but i also have something to tell you_

_Vera : yes?_

_Cassie : i did eat a turkey sandwich. shmi made two so i took one_

_Vera : wait, so anakin was eating his own sandwich?_

_Cassie : yeah..._

_Vera : CASSIE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so fucking dumb sjsjsjsn


	6. Shakespearean Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera forgets about her English project, and has to come up with a last-minute improvisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vera is 100% a class clown I will not take arguments

"Vera, are you ready to go first?"

My eyes snapped up to Mr. Kenobi, my English teacher looking at me from his desk. My face grew hot as I nervously smiled. I hadn't done jack shit on this project. Romeo and Juliet was good but I spent more time watching the 90s version with young Leonardo Dicaprio than working on this project.

"Uh...yeah!" I exclaimed, wiping my sweaty palms on my star-embroidered jeans. "Just...hold on a minute."

I racked my brain trying to remember anything. I suddenly remembered we were allowed to act out a character reacting to the story, and I smiled. 

"For my project, I will be doing the ending scene, Vera style," I told the class. 

Mr. Kenobi smiled and nodded, and I started.

"Okay, seriously, how stupid am I?" I started, acting out the role of Juliet. "This boy I barely know dies and I'm all "oh woe is me I must die?!". What the hell, Shakespeare?! What are you teaching young, impressionable girls? Okay, sorry hold on, I'm getting a call."

I took my phone from my pocket and pretended to speak into it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Shakesy-P, what's up?" I said, using the nickname Anne Boleyn used for Shakespeare in Six the Musical. "W-what? YOU KILLED ME FOR A CAUTIONARY TALE? A CAUTIONARY TALE? WHY NOT JUST MAKE A POWERPOINT ABOUT TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS? OR A YOUTUBE VIDEO? GOD, MAN. I CAN UNDERSTAND IF IT WAS YOUNG LEONARDO DICAPRIO, BUT NOT ANYONE ELSE!"

The whole class was laughing and I fake-sighed, putting my phone in my pocket again.

"Well guy, big man in charge of my destiny isn't happy, I have to go commit suicide now. Bye guys, see you in hell." 

I pulled an imaginary dagger and plunged it into my heart, falling to the floor. The class exploded with laughter and cheers, and I stood up and bowed. Perks of being in drama club and the school play.

"Vera, I enjoyed it, but that was supposed to be for the final project. This one was an essay," Mr. Kenobi said.

"W-what?"

"Sorry, but it appears you will receive no credit. And, I will be talking to Anakin about this at the next barbeque we have."

I grumbled to my seat and slumped down, feeling incredibly stupid. I'd messed up big time.

"Who's next?"

"Uh...Mr. Kenobi? All of us did a character. I think you're the one who got mixed up," Cassie spoke up.

Mr. Kenobi looked at the rubric and sighed loudly.

"Yes, Cassie you're right. The final is the essay," he sighed. "Vera, you'll receive your points after all."

"Yes!" I yelled fist-pumping the air.

"Now, who's next?"

No one spoke up, as no one wanted to tell him they'd all mixed up which project was which, too.


	7. Kryoff and Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan trains Vera on Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in actual Star Wars canon, set between ROTS and ANH

It was a simple life on Tatooine, a quiet, peaceful one, but an unhappy one as well. A normal person would enjoy their situation, but the events that lead Obi-Wan (Ben now) and Vera (Alice now, and posing as his niece) were anything but enjoyable.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked as he set down at the small table in the cramped home.

Vera shrugged. She used to be talkative, bouncy, but all the things that had made her who she was were gone. Without the Jedi, without Anakin and Padmé, without Cassie, she was nothing.

"Would you like to train?"

Vera nodded, before taking a swig of her blue milk and sighing softly. She hadn't touched a lightsaber since her duel with Anakin on Mustafar, and so far had no plans to touch one again. However, it looked like Obi-Wan would be the one to change that.

"Great, finish your breakfast and meet me outside."

Vera finished her bread and mash slower than usual, the fear of holding the weapon that had been used to battle her best friend and father figure a horrifying thought on her mind. She had a feeling this was going to end badly.

Vera washed her face and brushed her hair, slipping on a pair of boots as she met Obi-Wan outside, the twin suns blinding her and making her feel dizzy. In the almost year they'd been here, she'd hardly ever left the abode, or even her room. Obi-Wan handed her the silver handle, the device now feeling foreign and heavy in her hands. Vera fumbled with it, before holding it in the most basic position. 

_"Anakin, please stop! This isn't you!"_

_"Anakin is no more, Vera. And you are a traitor to me and the republic!"_

Vera shook the thoughts of her head, activated her lightsaber, the green glow almost blinding her. She took a few hesitant swings, her technique rusty but not awful. In fact, Vera seemed to get into the swing of things, until she got caught in her footing (a habit she'd never really fixed), and fell to the ground.

Only this time, Anakin wasn't there to catch her.

_"Easy there, V!" Anakin laughed, his arms holding onto her, keeping her steady._

_"Thanks, Skyloser," Vera laughed, repositioning her feet and standing up._

_"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall. Always."_

"You lied to me, Ani," Vera whispered, tears in her eyes, while her voice grew angry and bitter. "You lied to me, Anakin!"

Obi-Wan rushed over to her, kneeling beside her as she cried and screamed, letting out all the bottled emotions inside her out. 

"It's okay, Vera, I've got you," Obi-Wan whispered as Vera wept. "I'm not going anywhere. We've gone through a huge tragedy, but we have each other. We're family now. I'll always be here for you."

After a while, her tears dried up, and the twin suns had began to set. Vera felt bad that they had been out here almost all day, but Obi-Wan said no complaints, just helped her up and walked her inside. Vera didn't say thank you, she wasn't sure she could find the words, but it was still known to Obi-Wan when she hugged him on her way to bed, and too him, it was the world. Why?

It was the first hug she had initiated since they arrived on Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this didn't make me cry, but then I'd be lying


	8. Ver-Ver Krinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera is gets locked in a janitorial closet with Jar Jar Binks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot take I love Jar Jar and I think he's a good character with good heart and is pure and I love him

"Jar Jar, where the hell are you going?" 

"Meesa sees an exit!"

I followed the gungan close behind as he ran towards the door, my boots clacking against the metal grates below me as I ran from the oncoming battle droids.

"Meesa has opened it!" Jar Jar cried, pulling us both inside. 

"Jar Jar, you idiot! This wasn't an exit, this is a janitors closet!" I yelled. 

"Oh, meesa sorry, Vera. I thought thissa wassa an exit."

"Gods above, and now the door is locked!" I screamed, pushing on the door.

"Whoopsie." 

I slid against the door, holding my head in ny hands. My first mission without Anakin, and I'd messed it up. Granted, it was Jar Jar who got us stuck, but I had been the one dumb enough to listen to him.

"Don't cry, Vera. Yousa aren't stupid," Jar Jar said. "Meesa the stupid one. Meesa gets told that all the time."

I suddenly felt awful for how I had been treating Jar Jar. I knew what it felt like to be belittled simply because you didn't understand things right away, and I still did it to him too.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Jar Jar. I shouldn't have called you an idiot," I said, standing to my feet.

"Meesa forgives you," Jar Jar replied, patting my head with one of his hands. It was kind of gross, but I appreciated it anyways.

"So, how are we going to get out?"

"Yousa has your lightsaber, right Vera? Yousa can slice open the door!"

"Jar Jar, that's genius!"

I unclipped my lightsaber from my belt and sliced open the door, peering out. No sign of any battle droids anywhere. Jar Jar and I snuck out, running off.

"Yousa did great back there!" cried Jar Jar was we entered our getaway ship.

"Well, you're the who reminded me of my lightsaber!"

"Awe, don't give meesa all the credit."

"Off back to Coruscant!"

Me and Jar Jar put our headsets on, and I pushed a few buttons, the ship rising from the base with a loud roar.

"Wait, meesa has to tinkle!" Jar Jar cried.

I sighed loudly, relanding the ship so he could relieve himself. Jar Jar was an interesting character, that was for sure, but as he smiled and cracked jokes on our way home from the enemy base, I realized how much I loved having him around.


	9. Early Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 year old Vera talks to 19 year old Anakin after the Battle on Geonosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as : awkward, teenaged drama queen Anakin talks to awkward, young tweenaged social insecure Vera

"You're lucky we don't expel you for your disobedience and complete lack of respect for the Council."

"Vera, you did very well, but you snuck onto my ship when your orders were to stay put. I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Windu."

"Disobedient, you were. Expelled, you are not, but consequences there will be."

The words of the Jedi council rang through my ears as I exited the room. Not even Master Kenobi, the one person I expected to stick up for me, did anything. It wasn't fair! Everything I did was wrong to them. I could save the entire galaxy and they would still find something to use against me. 

"Stupid masters, stupid council," I grumbled under my breath. "Someday, I'll be there and show them a-"

My sentence was cut off as I ran right into the torso of a tall person in dark robes.

"Hey, watch it," the person, who I now knew as a male, grumbled.

"Sorry," I replied, shrugging my shoulders, even though I wasn't at all. 

"Don't do it again."

My eyes welled with tears. Great, another person who was angry with me. Great job, Vera. You can never get anything right, can you? 

"F-fine," I sniffled, before bursting into tears, all the sadness and hurt I felt coming down in a salty rush of water.

"O-oh, um, are you okay?"

The man knelt down to my level and looked me in the face, before his eyes lit up, as did mine. Holy stars, I had run into the Anakin Skywalker!

"You're Anakin Skywalker," I said in awe.

"And you're the little girl I fought with on Geonosis!" Anakin said back to me. "What's going on?"

"The Council. It seems no matter how good I am, they always will hate me."

"Believe me, I understand."

I sniffled, wiping tears from my eyes. 

"And not even Master Kenobi stood up for me."

"Really? I'll talk to him."

"You would do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

I hugged Anakin's torso tightly. I still hadn't hit my growth spurt, and it stunk being one of the shortest girls in my age.

"Yeah," Anakin mumbled, blushing bright red.

"Bye, Anakin!" I said, before bolting down the hallway, feeling much better than before.


	10. Incorrect Vera Quotes

Vera : Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys. So my work here is done!

Anakin : We are *not* her boys

Obi-Wan : Yeah we are

Anakin : Yeah we are

* * *

Vera : I eat Cheerios because they're heart healthy!...And my heart has been severely damaged...*tears up* so Anakin if you're out there-

* * *

Obi-Wan : Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Anakin?

Anakin : Nah

Vera : I do!

Obi-Wan : I know, Vera

Vera : I'm sad

Obi-Wan : I know, Vera

* * *

Vera : Everything is going to be alright

Padmé : How can you say that?

Vera : Because sometimes when things get tough, denial is all we have

* * *

Anakin : I'm not like a regular master, I'm a cool master. Right, Vera?

Vera : Please stop talking

* * *

Vera : I had NOTHING to do with it

Vera : Okay it was my idea but I don't feel good about it

* * *

Padmé : Treat spiders the way you want to be treated

Vera : Killed without hesitation

* * *

Vera : What do you think butterflies taste like?

Ahsoka : They taste bad

Vera : 

Vera : How-?

Ahsoka : I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION THAT'S ALL YOU GET

* * *

Vera : I'm a confident pilot

Obi-Wan : You nearly knocked someone out of their speeder

Vera : Confidently

* * *

Windu : You're the bad guy in someone's story

Vera : Master Windu, I'm the bad guy in _my_ story

* * *

All of the Jedi Council : Can the sarcasm.

Vera : Please, I always use fresh sarcasm, never canned

* * *

Vera : Because I know something you don't

Asajj Ventress : And what is that?

Vera : I'm not left-handed.

* * *

Vera : Girls are so hot

Vera : Guys are so hot

Vera : Why is everyone so hot?

Ahsoka : Global warming

* * *

Padmé : You've been really stressed so I thought I would take you for a spa day, just you and me

Vera : A what day?

Padmé : A spa day

Vera : What is this word "spa"? I feel like you're starting to say a word and you're not finishing it. Are you trying to say "spaghetti"? Are you taking me for a spaghetti day?

* * *

Vera : Hi welcome to Appblebee's, would you like apples or bees?

Cassie : B-bees?

Vera : SHE HAS SELECTED THE BEES

Cassie : W-wait

Anakin : [walks in with a jar of bees]

Cassie : WAIT

* * *

Vera : Can I have one more scoop of blue ice cream?

Anakin : What did Padmé say?

Vera : She said no

Anakin : Then why should I let you?

Vera : She's not the boss of you

Anakin, internally : _It's a trap it's a trap it's a trap_

* * *

Padmé : Let me see what you have!

Vera : A knife!

Padmé : NO

* * *

Vera, being hit with Palpatine's force lightning : Ah! Ah! Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!

Vera, now filled with raw rage, activating her lightsaber : BUT NOT FOR ME

* * *

Windu to Vera and Anakin : What are you two doing here?

Vera : Well, we fucking live here

* * *

Padmé : What state do you live in?

Vera : Constant anxiety

Anakin : Denial

Ahsoka : Perfection

Obi-Wan : Coruscant

* * *

Vera : Ladies, if he's a Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence midichlorians to create life, and could save others from death, but not himself

Vera : Then he's not your man

Vera : He's Darth Plageius, and you should probably run before his apprentice persuades you to join the Dark Side

* * *

Vera : Master Obi-Wan, what's a metaphor?

Obi-Wan : My life is a trainwreck

Vera : I know, but what's a metaphor?

* * *

Windu : WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL

Vera : *screams*


	11. Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan becomes infatuated with his landlady, Padmé Amidala's, teenage daughter Vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : pedophilia, grooming
> 
> Inspired by Vladimir Nabokov's "Lolita"

Ever since he had first laid eyes on her in the garden, Obi-Wan Kenobi had become fascinated, even infatuated with the young, golden haired teenager. Vera was loud, obnoxious, yet carried herself in such an angelic way that made her the perfect symbol of youth and happiness. A rosy cheeked, gum snapping girl who's lips were always painted in a pale peachy color.

Obi-Wan watched her from his room across the hall from his own. Vera was laying on her bed, her hair spilling over the foot of it. She was reading a magazine, and one of her legs was resting atop the foot of the other. Her form rolled off the bed and his eyes went straight back to his work to avoid her noticing his staring.

"Mr. Kenobi," her sweet voice rang out. "What's England like?"

"Crowded. Very crowded," he replied to her, resting his head on his hand as she stared in awe of her.

"Hm. I saw a picture of Big Ben in class once, and I've wanted to see it since."

"I can take you there sometime."

"Really? Oh, Mr. Kenobi, that'd be swell!"

His own heart grew at the happy, smiling expression Vera's face broke into with those words. Obi-Wan longed to make her happy, given her the life she deserved to have. He was infatuated, completely smittens with her, and he would do absouletly anything for her.

"So, watcha writing?" Vera asked as she rounded from the front of the desk to where he was sitting in his chair. "Something weird?"

"Not really, I'm just writing some things for a novel."

"What kinda things?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Vera rustled through the papers, eventually sitting herself right on his lap so she could see them better. Thankfully for Obi-Wan, all his secret thoughts about her were hidden away in a journal, were only he had the key and only he could read.

"See anything you like?" Obi-Wan asked as she turned around to face him.

"Mmmmm, uh huh."

"Aw come on Ver, there has to be something."

"Nothing sparked my eye."

"Say, shouldn't you be out playing?"

"I got grounded again."

"For what this time?"

"I swore at her."

"An innocent girl like you?"

"Oh, believe me, I'm certainly not innocent."

"What do you mean?"

Vera's peachy lips curled into a smirk as she leaned over, cupping his ear with her hands. Her hot, fruity breath tingled his ear and nose as she whispered her secret.

"I'm not a virgin," she whispered to him. "I lost it at camp last summer."

Vera pulled away with a giggle, her bell-like laughter only increasing when she saw the horror on his face. To her, he was shocked because it was so scandalous for a fourteen year old to have lost her virginity.

But to him?

To him, Vera had lost her purity and innocence, her daisy freshness having been crushed, the petals sprinkled on the dirt of life, trampled by a boy who probably didn't even remember her name.

"Come on, say something!" 

"Wow."

Vera rolled her eyes.

"You are such a prude," she taunted. Just then, the front door opened with a bang, Vera's mother Padmé arriving home from the grocer. "Oh, shit, bye Mr. Kenobi!"

Vera hopped off his lap and ran back towards her room, blowing him a kiss as she did so.

"Was she bothering you?" Padmé asked as she knocked on the doorframe, her lips pursed disapprovingly.

"No, no. Not at all," he responded, shaking his head.

"Good, if she ever is, just let me know and I'll straighten her out."

Obi-Wan nodded as Padmé turned and left the room, pulling his journal from his desk, his thoughts once again on Vera.


	12. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : past emotional abuse

_Stupid._

_Weak._

_Foolish._

_Worthless._

_"You can't even stand up and fight! Look at you, you Jedi scum, too stupid to even fight back! You're worthless, you're nothing. Your friends all turned on you, you have no one!"_

Vera awoke in her bed, letting out a loud gasp. Ever since her duel with Anji, she had been plagued with nightmares of the Sith girl. Anji had pushed Vera away from all her friends, feeding her with lies to get Vera to do her bidding for her. Anji had broken Vera down so much that Vera wasn't even sure she was still herself anymore.

"Is everything alright?" 

Vera turned her head towards the doorway, Anakin standing there and rubbing his eyes with his hand. Vera shook her head, squeezing her lips shut to try and stop the tears from coming.

"I sensed your fear," Anakin said, sitting on the edge of Vera's bed. "Was it about Anji again?"

Vera nodded, the dam in her eyes breaking as her whole body erupted in heavy sobs.

"I'm w-worthless!" Vera cried, "everything s-she said about m-me is t-true!"

Anakin wrapped his arms around Vera, tightly hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Shhh," he said as he soothed her. "I can promise nothing she said was true. You are not worthless, you are far from it."

Vera let out more loud sobs, sniffling every so often as she let it all out. She'd been pushing it in, never crying. Crying was seen as a weakness to Anji, and Vera had pushed every emotion she felt down. She couldn't be seen. She had to be calculated and precise, cold and unfeeling.

Oh, to hell with it. 

Anji was dead, she couldn't tell Vera how to live her life anymore. Vera was free.

"T-thank you," Vera sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't control nightmares," Anakin reassured her. "They don't make you weak. In fact, they show how strong you have been to put up with that life has thrown at you."

Vera let out one last sniffle.

"I love you Anakin," Vera said. "Thank you for everything."

"I love you too Vera. Now get some sleep, I'll take you to Dex's in the morning."

Vera smiled and laid back down.

"Good night," Anakin said, closing the door.

Vera would have replied, but she was already sound asleep again, her dreams now filled with the happiness she felt for finally being free of the pain of Anji.


	13. Cut My Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera cuts off her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a month after the events of ROTS

The suns on Tatooine had set, leaving the planet in darkness and chilliness. Vera had been born here, but this wasn't her home. Her home was on Coruscant, with Anakin and Cassie. This would never be her true home. Vera sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. Another nightmare had awoken her, and now she couldn't sleep. Vera rolled out of bed, dragging her legs behind her. Tatooine was warm in the day, but was chilly come nightfall. Vera shivered in her tank top as she walked into the fresher, turning on the sink and splashing water on her face. 

_"It's not your fault, Ver. You couldn't have known."_

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"

Vera swore she could feel Cassie frown, and her heart instantly dropped.

_"Fine, but call on me when you need to."_

Vera huffed and ran her hands down her face. She took a good, long look at herself in the mirror, her own face, body, and hair unrecognizable to herself. Gone was the cheery, happy Vera with stars in her eyes ; that Vera had died alongside Anakin, alongside Padmé, and alongside Cassie.

Oh, if only she been able to tell Cassie how she had felt...

Vera shook that thought from her head, turning her head back towards the mirror. She needed a change, and with no hesitation she marched to the kitchen for a pair of scissors. 

Vera stared at herself in the mirror, the scissors in hand. Her hair had been a source of pride, something she loved. Cassie had loved it too. Should she really cut it off?

Whatever, it didn't matter anymore.

Vera pulled her hair back into a ponytail, cutting it just a little bit below her chin. Her hair fell to the floor, and she looked in horror in the mirror.

Her hair now hung a bit below her chin, choppy and messy. It was uneven in some places, and all of her hair was a laying on the floor in a pitiful heap.

"Oh stars..." she whispered in horror.

Vera's eyes welled with tears as she fell to the floor. She began to sob uncontrollably. It was only hair, but she had ruined the one memory she had with Cassie.

"Vera?"

Obi-Wan stood outside the bathroom, and Vera looked up at him, her eyes still dripping.

"I'm so sorry," Vera sobbed.

"Your hair..."

Obi-Wan knelt down

"I couldn't...it reminded me..."

"Sshhh, it's okay, come here."

Obi-Wan wrapped Vera in a tight hug, stroking her now short hair. Vera sobbed into his shoulder, hugging him back tightly, not wanting to let go. After a while longer, Vera's sobs were reduced to small sniffles.

"Do you want me to help fix it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vera nodded. Obi-Wan took the scissors and cut her hair back evenly. It made it look better, and Vera looked in the mirror, and felt just a little better.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course."

Vera tightly hugged Obi-Wan. She had lost everything, but Vera still had him, and they would get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing more angsty stories but I've been watching lots of the Legend of Korra so I can't stop myself. I just see so many similarities in personality and attitude between Vera and Korra


	14. I Don't Wanna be Your Friend I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera asks Cassie out

"You smell."

"You do too, Skydork."

I rolled my eyes as Anakin rolled his. After a long, hard day of training both of us were hot, sweaty, and smelled worse than a Tauntaun's outsides _and_ insides combined. 

"We best hit the freshers," I said, hitting his shoulder.

"Why do you use physical violence for everything?" Anakin complained, rubbing his shoulder. "You actually have muscle now and you hurt."

I flexed my arms, smiling as I saw the faint muscles there. It hadn't been easy, but I had them and loved them. I was almost a completely new person, what with my new short hair as well. Half of the time I didn't recognize myself, not in a bad way, but in how confident and sure of myself I was. Ever since defeating the Chancellor with Windu and Anakin, I had changed.

"Thanks for the compliment, master," I laughed. "See you in a little bit."

I waved goodbye and walked towards the fresher.

"Vera, wait up!"

My heart stopped when I heard Cassie run up behind me. Ever since I realized I had developed feelings for her, it was hard to be in the fresher room in only towels together. I know, I sound like such a pervert, but it wasn't because of just that. Cassie was sweet, kind, and such a badass. During the Clone Wars her level-headness had ranked her high with the masters, resulting in her placement with Master Mioko. Unfortunately, Mioko left due to the abolishment and reformation of the Jedi Code, but Obi-Wan had been offered as her master instead. It was perfect ; we were both put with the masters who were the older, male versions of us. 

"Hi," I said with a blush. "What have you been up to?"

"Master Kenobi and I were meditating."

"You look pretty tired for someone who was just meditating."

"It's hot outside, really, really hot."

"Ah."

Cassie hooked her arm in mine and I stifled a squeal.

"We both smell, come on."

I took off my clothes in record speed while Cassie was going to the bathroom. Meditation meant no bathroom breaks. As soon as I was done, I ran to a fresher shower and turned it on.

I ran soap through my hair and body, trying desperately to finish while Cassie was still showering. Stars, I was so so in love with her...her curly hair, her calm, soft voice, her ability to stay so confident during battle...everything about her was wonderful. My face began to fall. There was no way she could love me. I suddenly became aware of the fact I was crying, and that I couldn't hold it in. My cries began to turn into loud sobs, which I tried to stifle with my hand.

"Vera, you alright in there?"

My heart tensed up.

"Y-yeah," I sniffled, turning off the water.

"You're not. Here, I'll wait for you to get dressed and we can talk."

I wrapped my towel around myself, wiping my eyes as I avoided Cassie's eyes. I put on my cream tank tunic top, tan pants, belt, knee high boots, arm bands, and robe slowly, my eyes all cried out.

"You done?" Cassie asked softly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

Cassie and I walked side by side, not a word being said between us. She seemed to get the idea I wasn't ready to talk. As soon as we got outside (and Cassie was right, it was hot), I sat down on the steps of the temple and removed my robe. Me and crying on steps were nothing new (in fact, it was the entire reason Anakin avoided the dark side), and it felt comforting.

"So, what's up? You don't have to talk unless you're ready."

I took in a deep breath. I was ready, I had to. I couldn't run from it anymore.

"Cassie...you're my absolute best friend, even before Anakin. We grew up together, and...we've been there for each other for our entire lives. I don't want this to ruin it, but...I love you. As more than a friend."

I stopped and looked to Cassie's face. She was confused for a second, but then her face broke out in a large, beaming smile. 

"I love you too, Vera, I have for a long time," Cassie said with a smile.

"What?" I said, stunned. 

"I didn't think you would ever love me in the way I loved you, so I was too scared to say anything."

"I thought the same thing! Stars, we're both so stupid."

Cassie smiled, and took my hands in her's. They were warm, and rough, and comforting.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are," she said.

"I'll try the hardest I can."

My blue eyes stared into Cassie's brown ones, just taking in the sight of her. My eyes traveled down to her lips, and my face grew hot.

"Can I...can I kiss you?" I asked nervously.

"I would love that."

My hands cupped Cassie's cheek as I pulled in for a kiss. Her lips were soft, and warm, and I could taste the faint remants of the fruit she had for breakfast on them. It was beautiful, it was perfect, it was...

"FINALLY!"

Cassie and I pulled away with a shriek. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé stood there, smirking.

"Anakin!" I exclaimed! 

"Finally! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment!" he cried excitedly.

My face flushed bright red.

"Sorry..." I muttered to Cassie.

"How much have you talked about me?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, tons of times! During training she'd be staring off thinking of you," Anakin interjected.

Cassie laughed, and I blushed.

"Oh, so was Cassie. During her meditations Vera was always on her mind," Obi-Wan said.

It was Cassie's turn to blush, and I smiled.

"I think you guys are amazing together," Padmé said with a grin. "And oh yeah, Vera would talk about you at dinner all the time."

"OKAY WE GET IT I'M IN LOVE WITH CASSIE!" I blurted, my face as red as Darth Maul's. 

Cassie held my hand, and I sighed. Yeah, I was definitely in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some good wholesome WLW content


End file.
